POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter seven
Chapter seven of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Plot The team of penguins, Velociraptors, lemurs and otter were rushing to the scene of two burglars, who happen to be Cecil and Brick, "oh no not again" Brick squeaks when the penguins surround them, Skipper gave the signal to The Velociraptors to join, "hello" Kicker taunts, the two burglars suddenly back up from the sight of talking breathing dinosaurs, they try to run away but the team of animals easily corner them every time, Rico spat out rope and the raptors tie the two humans up, giving the stolen lady's purse back to the owner, who was glad to meet the penguins and co. Later they returned to home relaxing when Ann the Firewing amphiptere came over, "hey guys" she greets, she had been patrolling the city for the man-eaters or a human casualty, but found nothing, the animal team were getting a little anxious as to why the Circle of Maneaters had not returned. However when night arrived the blue hen was sneaking into the zoo and disabling the security system, the raptors couldn't sleep though, they had the feeling that someone or something was there, "I'm going to take a look around, be right back" Elvis says, the other raptors were nervous but obey her. Elvis was patrolling around the zoo to clear her head, most of the other zoo animals were sleeping except for Leonard who noticed Elvis passing by and waved at her, to which she waves back then continues her walk, then she suddenly notices noise coming from the power grid, she snuck behind a wall and saw a bird-like creature messing with the cables, "hey" she calls startling the creature, who upon seeing her bolted, Elvis gave chase, fallowing the creature into the park, she then leaps in the air, grabs a tree branch and swings herself at the creature, kicking it to the ground, the creature tried to getaway but Elvis pins it down with her left leg to get a good look at it, "who are you and why were you removing those power cables?" she demanded, she turned the creature over and to her surprise it was a chicken, but Elvis noticed something familiar with this chicken, "who are you?" she demanded again, "fine you got me happy?" blue hen taunts, Elvis grabs her by the wings and escorts her to the zoo. The other raptors were called over when Elvis returned, so had the penguins, who couldn't believe who Elvis has brought with, "blue hen? what are you up to this time?" Skipper asks aggressively, the blue hen didn't answer but Elvis did, "I heard noise coming from the zoo's power generator and found her messing with it" she answers, "fine I admit it" blue hen confesses, "let me guess, you were trying to take out our security system for the man-eaters that you have recently teamed up with" Obi-wan guesses, causing everyone to look at him, "and I thought I study hard" blue hen remarks, "is this true?" Elvis asks, "fine, I admit it again, I am working for the man-eaters" the blue hen confesses again, "why are you?" Private demands, "what do you think, to get back at you" blue hen explains, "figures" Rico grunts out, "well chicken you've just earned yourself a stay in the cages, come on" Elvis says escorting the blue hen away. The next day the raptors turned over the blue hen to Alice and inform her that she was trying to sabotage the zoo's power, Alice was horrified but gladly took the blue hen to the kennels for the troublemaking animals. Suddenly a siren wails out and Skipper decides to check the crime-alert, "guys the man-eaters have struck again" he screams, now everyone was hopping into the raptor's new speeder, then they zoom off to the attack, Kowalski had found the location taking place at a school near the united nations building. The circle of man-eaters were crossing the line this time, they were now attacking children, they were currently cornering the Vesuvius twins and Ronald, however before they could attack Officer X lassoed Gustave, "not this time you freaks" Officer X growls, Gustave however yanks the rope and X, punching him in the face, X falls to the ground in pain and now finds himself at the mercy of the man-eaters and was actually afraid, luckily for X the animal militia arrive, Rico launching his missile launcher at them, knocking some of them away, "ugh nice shot" Thak groans out while getting back on her feet, then Skipper flings a shuriken at her but she escapes, then throws a chunk of cement at him, but Elvis bashes it with her legs, "why do you protect these pitiful humans? they make easy pickings and servants" Thak stated evilly, "you take humans as slaves too? what is wrong with you?" Sheen insults. Gustave had Rico in his sights, Rico spit watts a grenade at Gustave who swats it back with his tail, Sheen saw it and tries to cover Rico with himself, the grenade explodes and when the smoke clears everyone was in aw, Rico was unscathed but Sheen was unconscious, Blik was horrified, "Sheen!" he says, Rico growls in vengeance at Gustave and continues to fight him, Officer X had gotten to Sheen and is now carrying him, with Blik fallowing. Meanwhile the rest of the raptors and co were still going against the man-eaters, "surrender and you'll be spared" Thak offers, "never Thak, you're threats don't fool us" Faragonda objects, suddenly Elvis said "Skipper you and the others protect Sheen, we'll handle them", Thak ordered Ghetsis to attack, who tackles Ike to the ground, "well, we'll try at least" Elvis adds, Azaria suddenly zooms around them and knocks all their weapons away, then Kesagake unleashes a tremor on them, Kicker and Miyuki however jump and attack, Elvis was going after Thak again, who was able to avoid the raptor's attacks and go ninja on her, they paused for a moment when Thak decides to tackle the penguins, "now you're mine" she says as she lunges at them, but Elvis stops her, "Skipper, I'll hold her off for as long as I can, get out of here now" Elvis commands, "but Elvis we can't leave you here" Private objects, "take Sheen to a safe place" Elvis commands again, "Elvis" Private calls out, "Private Elvis's right we need to go, they can take care of themselves" Skipper states, Private nods and said "right we're with you", Rico immediately coughs up a smoke bomb and they were gone, "fools, how could you let them escape? get me Private and the human, everyone else is disposable now hurry up" Thak roars, they disperse, but Obi-wan throws a tracking bacon on Kesagake, "you can run Kesagake, but you can't hide from me" Obi-wan whispers to himself. Meanwhile the penguins, Blik and X had gotten to a train station, catching everyone's attention, X sits on a bench with Sheen in his arms, "Sheen" Blik whispers out, "I'll try to help him, don't worry, he'll be find" X offers, "oh I can't help but feel this is my fault" Blik expresses starting to cry, "Blik hey-" Kowalski spoke, "bud out, if Sheen dies I'll never forgive myself" he growls and walks away a bit "why him? he doesn't deserve this" he adds, "no one does, fate has a cruel side, I know how you feel Blik, a hero always lives for others, they never live for themselves" Private consoles, "not now, he's too upset Private" Skipper informs, "Skipper's right Private you help him, we'll deal with those man-eaters" Kowalski offers, then the three older penguins went off to find the other raptors. "Okay heads up Miyuki, the tracking bacon says Kesagake is real close" Obi-wan states, suddenly the tracker dies, "real close, like ten feet or less" he added, "your wizard g.p.s is busted" Miyuki guesses, "he's here but I've lost the signal" Obi-wan informs, "what do you mean? it's not like bears can turn invisible" Miyuki remarks, "ah nugatory I got the signal back" Obi-wan smiles about, "than that's our cue, time to go, I can't just wait here" Miyuki exclaims anxiously, "now it's got Kesagake heading straight for us" Obi-wan states, Miyuki takes a look, "wait I think he stopped" Obi-wan wonders, "I don't see anything, just put that thing away and lets go" Miyuki orders, "but the tracker shows him right...here" Obi-wan notes, "peekaboo" Azaria whispers grabbing the Oviraptor's attention, "I see you" she adds and attacks, though the Oviraptors dodge her, "pathetic, this has got to be the lamest trick in the book" she replies holding the tracker and destroys it, then adds "did you really think that gadget would be a match for me?". Stay tuned for POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter eight Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Good v evil Category:Fandom